User blog:Plainblack/Musings on possible developments in 708
Just a little blog on some of the things I've been thinking about in the past two weeks in response to the huge amount of quality blogs that have popped up since 707. Firstly, Bellamy! I know I'm not the only one LOVING the Hyena's new style, he's bigger, buffer and he's got an edge that his old craziness never manage to capture. I, personally, am not overly hopeful about him winning Block B, I believe he's got a better chance than Bartolomeo, but it's still to early for me to rule out people like Hack (who's getting a lot of hate you racist bastards) and Ricky who shown to have skills.Back to Bellamy, I want to talk about a possible development of his DF. We saw in 707 his Spring Death Knock, where he turns his forearm into a spring and we've seen him use his legs as springs for speed and mobility like in the old days, but, I reckon he could possibly have his own little Gear 2nd power up if he takes advantage of the hollow area within the springs in his arms and legs to put a second, inner spring, inside the first or outer spring. Thus, his evasive and speed techniques with his leg springs and his offensive ones with his arms double in power! There are flaws in the idea, for one, Bellamy seems to have to pull back on the springs to inject power into his techniques and if that's the case another spring would be useless, but I really love Bellamy's DF, it's so like Luffy's, one he would really have to think about to learn to use effectively, that I can't help but adore it. One of the reasons I really want Kaido to have an ordinary (not mythic or ancient) zoan is because WB's power was such a piss take that he probably never ever once had to think about how to use it in battle and I don't want all the really powerful pirates to be like that! Also, we haven't really seen any powerful zoans (minus Pekoms) since Lucci, so... Also, I'm thinking of using Bellamy as a rather big part of my new fic I'm planning, so I've been giving thought to how to use his powers cos making up DF's is hard! Next, we got Don Chin Jao, a former pirate from the days before Garp went senile vowing to kick Luffy's ass! I LOVE this, I really do like the idea of Lufffy taking heat for Garp's shinanigans after all the times Sengoku ripped in to Garp about Luffy! Also, it's possible that Jao could be an important player in Block C, after all if he played with Garp (nearly died but anyway) so he must have some moves. Also, might be part of DD's old foogies brigade, but unlikely. And finally, what is Doflamingo doing sitting up in his castle? We haven't seen anything of him since 700. I reckon Kaido might have sent someone to check on him,(myhtic zoan demon, calling it), possibly to retrieve whatever smiles he can before DD's operation fails. Last point, how does Robin know CP0? I get that she's the crews go to on who to avoid from the government but they seem a bit high up to have ever had anything to do with her? Maybe the most powerful intelligence cipher pol has a lot of conflicts with the revolutionaries? To end, and I mean it this time, while I'm CERTAIN it's been said before, I want go on record with it. Donquixote D. Doflamingo. Definately. Category:Blog posts